


not lovers, just strangers

by FaithlessBex



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, caleb met the gentleman in the past, post episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: when dealing with the myriad, debts always need to be repayedorcaleb has a history. the gentleman is part of it





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello again, Quiet One. I see you’ve managed to shake your entourage.” The Gentleman’s voice was smooth, careful. “I wondered when you’d come back. It’s been a long time since we've last spoken properly.”

_silk sheets, bodies intertwined - he wouldn't call that talking_

“I didn’t expect to be back.” Caleb picked his words carefully. He knew the man didn’t appreciate lies, omissions were safer. “I knew I did not have any means to repay my debt then. I still do not. But I am in a better position and I would be… remiss, to not come to you.”

The Gentleman nodded, stroking his chin. “I appreciate the honesty. I also assume you’d prefer our arrangement to stay between us.” Caleb jerked his head in a nod. “Very well. I’ll call on you for favors every now and again, things you can accomplish without your friends being the wiser.” The wizard turned to leave. “Hang on there. You mustn’t leave without having a drink. It’s been ten years, Firebrand.”

_hands in his hair, lips on his neck, smoke in his brain drowning him. hollowing him out._

He froze at the title. “That man is dead.”

“Only to the empire. You work for me now, Firebrand, you need a title to keep things under wraps. Now _sit_.” He did, a flagon of ale and a plate of meats in front of him within moments. “A goblin, two tieflings, a handsome half-orc, a monk, and tall, pale, and dangerous. What’s the story there?”

“A zombie creating fiend in Trostenwald. We killed it together, decided there is strength in numbers. We have only been together two weeks. Most of us, at least. Nott and I have traveled together six months.” He paused, barely meeting the Gentleman’s gaze. “We met in a prison. I burnt it to the ground.” The admission was breathy, eyes glazing at the memory of fire surrounding him.

The Gentleman laughed, a ringing, hearty sound that wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as Caleb thought it should be. He leaned forward, grasping Caleb’s hand and holding his gaze. “You really are still the same old Firebrand, aren’t you?” His thumb stroked gently. “Can’t help yourself when given the chance.”

_no words, only breathing and heartbeats and **surrender**._

Words caught in his throat, memories drudging themselves out of the dark corners of his brain. He had goals. Plans. Gods, he shouldn’t have come. “I should go.” But he made no effort to pull away, eyes flickering to where he knew the bedroom to be. “They’ll wonder where I’ve gone.”

Silence.

The hand moved from his, a sigh escaping the Gentleman as he leaned back in his chair, eyes assessing. “Go on then, Firebrand. Tomorrow night. Take a walk.” A wink and Caleb felt himself flush, leaving to the melodic chuckles of his familiar devil.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can get you out of the area and clear you of suspicion, but it will come with a cost.” Caleb stares at the man, uncomprehending. There’s a noise like a sigh before a hand grabs him by the chin – gentle and firm, unyielding as he tries to pull away from the grasp. “If we’re going to do business, Firebrand, I need you to be with me.”

The title snaps him to attention, posture immediately straightening. The smoke leaves his head for the moment and he can focus. Ground himself.

“ _Rithol_.” The name – fake, Caleb is sure – leaves him like a plea. He’s not sure what he’s asking for, escape or death or sex or all three together. He can’t stay here, not anymore. Not after what he’s done.

“Caleb.” And that’s new. The other man never uses his real name, not when he doesn’t have to. Not outside the nights Caleb finds himself in Rithol’s bed. “You asked me to help, I’m trying to help. Are you here?”

“Ja.” He swallows, tasting the ash that still coated his tongue. “I’m- I am here.”

“We can smuggle you past the patrols and make it look like you died in the fire but it won’t come cheap. Not even for you.” He can feel the thumb stroking his face and his eyes close. He doesn’t have much gold and they both know it. It isn’t enough but he needs this help. Needs to disappear and for Caleb the Firebrand to die with his parents and village. He needs it to end.

He pulls out of the touch, hands shaking, and passes the purse he’d been given only nights before, full of his Academy money.

Rithol makes a noise, sorting through the coppers and silvers and occasional gold. It’s not enough for this job, not enough to get him in the Academy in Rexxentraum. It’s a start, though. “I’ll cut you a deal, considering the circumstances. This is enough for your transport. Staging your death will be a favor or two down the line. Is that agreeable to you?”

It’s a better deal than he thought he’d get. It’s better than being thrown to the King’s justice. “Yes.” And he throws caution to the wind. The smoke is filling him again and he can’t- he needs to forget, distract. He kisses the other man with a desperation he’s never experienced in his twenty-three years. “ _Please_.”

There’s a brief moment of disconnect following the plea and Caleb only briefly registers he’s being led up a familiar set of stairs. A weight lifts from him and he jolts as bare skin meets silk. “This is what you want from me, my dear Caleb? To help you forget?” The sight of him, bluish skin on display as he shucks his own clothing with an elegance Caleb knows he can never replicate is as breathtaking as it was the first time. As beautiful and destructive as the fire he's trying to forget.

He stares at Rithol and lies back. Surrenders himself. Begs one last time. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gentleman probably has a handful of aliases. I've decided Rithol is one of them.  
> Also is Caleb in an emotional state where he should be doing the do? Probably not.
> 
> I know this shows the work as being finished but I'll still probably add chapters here and there as interconnected one-shots


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Zadash, maybe two weeks post chapter one

Nott’d noticed his absence, he was certain. She hadn’t told the others or he’d never hear the end of it, but that was only a small comfort. It was his business. His past. He couldn’t handle them prying open that particular can of worms.

_Scheisse._

And that godsdamned name he insisted on calling him. Firebrand. Had the entire group been from outside the Empire it would be fine, but with Beauregard an ever present observer things were… complicated.

“Yo Caleb. Your face is doing that constipated thing.” He jolted at the suddenness of Beau’s voice. He waited for the follow-up that didn’t come (likely due to Fjord’s elbow to the monk’s side) and let out a soft sigh. Speak of the devil.

“I am considering a problem I am having. Nothing for you to worry about.”

“I don’t know.” Fjord drawled, attention fully on him. “Sometimes hashing problems out with people can help.”

Caleb stared at the pair of them blankly. “No. After all, I believe Beauregard has always been of the mind we should deal with personal issues on our own time.” He continued over her spluttered protests. “This isn’t a problem for the group. The moment it becomes one, I will let you know.” He stood, one hand sliding into his pocket and fingering the note. Where the Gentleman had found someone to leave him a message in Celestial he’d probably never know but he appreciated the effort. “I’m taking a walk.”

He left quickly, wandering the streets of Zadash aimlessly until he was certain that none of his companions were following before making his way to the true Evening Nip. He settled in what was quickly becoming his customary seat at the table with the Gentleman. Caleb had yet to decipher whether that was out of distrust or fondness. Perhaps both.

“Firebrand, good to see you. Didn’t expect you to come this soon, though. Trouble in paradise?” He had no business looking as good as he did, lounging in his chair like a king. He caught himself staring for just a moment too long, swallowing his embarrassment the second the Gentleman chuckled. “See something you like?”

“I had little else to do, for your information.” Caleb felt the blood rush to his face. “And I figure it better to be prompt than deal with my companions’ needling.”

“Of course, darling.” He continued over Caleb’s sudden sputter. “I’ve got something I’d like translated, if you think you’re up to the challenge. There’s an astonishing lack of people I’m willing to put my trust in that can read Sylvan. I’m told the contents are fascinating.”

The wizard frowned. “If you know it is fascinating, then you’ve already had someone read it.”

“Comprehend Languages, Quiet One. Useful in the moment, less so for transcribing the contents into Common.”

That tracked, at the very least.

“It has to stay in my presence, however. Not that I don’t trust you, Firebrand, but… better safe than sorry.” The Gentleman paused, leaning forward to catch Caleb’s hand, voice dropping so only he could hear. “And perhaps you’d indulge me. Come back to the room for _dessert_.”

Caleb felt his face heat but didn’t look away, his other hand covering the slightly damp hand. “I would enjoy that, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 100% planning to do something where Caleb spends the night at the Evening Nip and the rest of M9 show up there in the morning and wHOOPS cat's out of the bag. Probably next time.
> 
> Also Caleb was the dessert.
> 
> *I don't write smut but if anyone wanted to write it I'd read the heck out of it*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat's out of the bag

It was the best sleep he’d had since looking into the Beacon. Caleb sat up slowly, watching the Gentleman pull on trousers under his silk robe. “You’ll want to stay in here. Your friends are making another early morning visit. I’ll take care of it.”

“If you’re certain.” He wasn’t exactly ready to get up and dressed. Still, the curiosity was hard to fight. Caleb leaned back, letting his senses fade into Frumpkin’s. Sure enough, there was the rest of the Mighty Nein in all their underwhelming glory. They padded forward on the upper level, peeking down to be able to hear everything.

“Sorry to disturb your, uh, breakfast again. With any luck this will be the last time.” He could see Fjord’s cheeks darken slightly as he spoke.

“I’d hope so. So! What brings you to me this early in the morning when I haven’t given you a job?”

“Turns out one of our own went out last night and never came back. Figured the best person to ask was you, see if you’d heard anything about him getting jumped or arrested or some shit.” _Eloquent as always, Beauregard_ , Caleb laughed softly to himself.

He couldn’t see the Gentleman from Frumpkin’s perch, but he didn’t need to. “Your quiet wizard friend. I had thought your group seemed thinner.” A pause. “No idea. He hasn’t been arrested and he’s clearly not here. Perhaps he’s still out wandering the city.”

Jester’s head turned slightly. “If he’s not here, then why is Frumpkin upstairs?”

Caleb swore, calling the cat back and removing himself from their shared consciousness. He stumbled through dressing and made his way down to the bottom floor of the secret tavern, not making eye contact with his friends. It was impossible to miss Jester’s knowing grin.

“Good morning, Caleb~! I guess there was no reason to worry after all!” She laughed, nudging Mollymauk who was now grinning just as widely. “Caleb got la-id~!”

“So we can see. Drop by for a drink, decide to stay for _breakfast_?” Fjord and Beauregard were still staring in disbelief while Nott began to look between him and the Gentleman. He could see the question in her eyes and shook his head.

He gathered the strength to look at the tieflings. “Dessert, actually.” He turned away from their guffaws to face the crime boss. “It was, ah. Good. We’re going to… go.”

“As you will, Quiet One. You’re welcome back when you so choose.”

A wink and a smirk sent them off and Caleb let himself drift to the back of the group next to Yasha. She said nothing and he couldn’t help but appreciate the respite from gawks and laughter. Only halfway to the Leaky Tap did she speak. “I already knew where you’ve been disappearing to. Wasn’t my business. Didn’t mean for… that.”

He supposed that was as close to an apology he’d get from any of them. “I appreciate the discretion. How did you know?”

“I was in the pub. The first night. I saw the whole thing.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to share anything if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t I?” Caleb shook his head. “They won’t let this slide without explanation. It’s fine. I can handle it.”

Yasha’s expression didn’t change but she nodded, keeping steady pace beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking the complete marker off, i'm anticipating maybe... two more chapters? first meeting of caleb and the gentleman and the fallout of this one


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first meeting.  
> the first night.

He’s twenty three and fully aware of the power he’s got at his fingertips. He wasn’t the only child of the village to try learning the art, but he’s the strongest, the cleverest. Fire will answer his call without effort and he _loves_ it. He’s stunted, though, living in this little plot of nowhere. There isn’t enough knowledge there to satiate his hunger and everyone knows it.

Even the new man.

Caleb can’t help but stare at him – clearly not human, but not unattractive. Different. He finds himself drifting closer until the man stared directly at him, smile on his face, eyes calculating. There’s a big woman with him (he thinks she’s a Goliath, though he’s never seen one before), her hand on her giant battle-ax.

“Something you need, friend?” His voice is smoother, more imperial than that of the Zemni Fields. Caleb finds he likes it.

“I was hoping you could provide information.” Caleb’s own words are breathless, entranced by this man though he has no idea why. “We don’t get visitors often and I’ve been a bit… starved for new knowledge.”

The man takes a moment, studying him. The chair across from him slides away from the table, the man’s well-made boot pushing it out. It’s an invitation he can’t refuse. Will never allow himself to refuse information.

He leans forward and Caleb can make out more details. Attractive and by his clothes, well off. His bluish skin shines in the torchlight off the dampness that seems to be inherent to whatever race he belongs to. “This town is wasted on a thing like you.” He feels the heat rise in his face – shame and fluster in equal parts. He’s thought the same.

“And what would a man of wealth want in a poor village?”

If the retort offends the man, there’s no sign of it. “I’m a… man of many trades. I wanted to see what I might be working with in the future.”

“You’re a criminal.”

“Businessman, please. Or, better yet, you may call me Rithol.” Rithol smiles and something in Caleb’s chest skips. “Tell me about yourself.”

And he does. He tells him everything, the beauty of magic, his skill with it, the frustration of ambitions beyond his means. He can be something, he says, more than a farmer or laborer. He just needs the opportunity and the gold and he can outshine all those noble-born scholars in their academies.

He shifts around the table without realizing until their knees are touching and at some point Caleb closes the distance, high on the intelligent conversation and his own aspirations, and kisses him. Rithol pulls away, something in his eyes that Caleb doesn’t recognize but sends a dark shiver down his spine in the best way. “Alright then, Caleb Widogast.” He doesn’t resist as the crim- _businessman_ pulls him up the tavern steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be wondering why someone as savvy as the gentleman would sleep with a man he just met. honestly, the way i wrote caleb - young caleb - is a young man who's opinion of his abilities are far more than is actually warranted. where caleb HAS been the best in his experience, the gentleman has seen far stronger than this kid who knows a few tricks.
> 
> 2/9/19: ended at chapter 5. chapter 6 never came together and this seemed a better place to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> purely self indulgent, the idea of caleb/the gentleman came into my head and i couldn't get rid of it and this was born. if you have requests, you can fin me on tumblr at faithlessbex


End file.
